little_big_planet2fandomcom-20200214-history
LittleBigPlanet 2 Wiki
'Customizing Your Sack Person' In order to customize the player's sack person, press the (SQUARE) button to open the Popit Menu. Most customization can be done through the Customize Character submenu but Stickers and Decorations can also be attached using the Stickers and Decorations submenu. When applying stickers, the player's sack person is split into certain areas, the same as with costumes e.g. placing a large sticker on an eye will only color the eye and not the rest of the face. After selecting Customize Character use the left analog stick or directional buttons to highlight different costume pieces and options. Press the (L1) button or the (R1) button to shuffle between pages. Press the (X) button to try an item on and press the (X) button again to take it off. Costumes are groups of items you can access through your Popit Menu. You can customize your Sack person to look the way you want him or her to with a fine wardrobe of costumes, provided by the costumes area in your Popit. You can find themed costumes at the first level of most Story worlds, and some can be unlocked by finishing/acing levels or completing multiplayer tasks, so that you can [[Customising Your Sack person|customize your Sackboy]]. You can also download costumes over the PlayStation Network or the LittleBigStore, but below is the list of official in-game costumes won through Prize Bubbles in levels and after completion. Costumes can also be edited with stickers, placing them on Sack people to change the way they look. Doing this, players can change clothes colours, style and other small details. You will find many items in bubbles such as the Dragon Head, or the Devil Horns. (Head): *'Eyes': Material or type (or number) of eyes. You have to use these. *'Glasses': Items worn in front of eyes *'Hair': Hair style, used often in order to best differentiate between Sackboys and Sackgirls. *'Head': Hats, clothes, or similar items that are placed on or around head. *'Mustache': Mustaches or items to be used on or below the nose. *'Mouth': Teeth or other item for the mouth. Many of these won't be properly seen unless your Sackboy/Sackgirl's expression has been changed (Except Count Sackula Teeth) (Body): *'Feet': Shoes, boots, sandals, or other similar items for the feet. *'Hands': Gloves and other item(s) that will attach to the hand(s). *'Legs': Trousers (or Pants in America) or undergarments for the legs (skirts don't go here). *'Neck': Capes, necklaces, or items that go around neck. *'Torso': Shirts and jackets, and also dresses and suits. Selecting some of these may often change the Legs selection. *'Waist': Things to wear around the waist of your Sack person, including tails. (Player Color): *This section lets you choose the menu colors for your Sackperson. Depending on the color you choose the color of some clothes will also change. For the Metal Gear Solid Premium Pack, the background player color is used as the paint color for your Paintinator. (My Costumes): *This section is for functions related to your costume. You can wash it (removes all stickers and decorations), save it, load a saved costume, reset to default, or allow your Popit to compose a more random one if you're feeling lucky! Note that in LittleBigPlanet™ 2, the My Costumes page is FIRST, leaving the Player Color page last! Head *Alien Mask *Andreas Hat *Angel Halo *Angler Hat *Anon Helmet *Antlers *Anubis Mask *Astrid Hat *Astro Hat *Auricom Helmet *Aviatress Headgear & Hair *Babyface Bonnet *Bag Head Hat *Barbossa Hat *Baseball Cap *Bentley Helmet *Berrie Hat *Big Dog Hair *Birthday Candle *Black Knight Helmet *Blue Headscarf *Bonnet *Boxer Headgear *Bride of Sackula Hair *Bulldog Head *Bunny Ears *Burlesque Feather *Buzz Lightyear Helmet *Cannonball Helmet *Captain America's Headpiece *Cardboard Hat *Cardboard Mask *Cardboard TV *Carrot-Stick Hat *Caver Helmet *Cecilia Hat *Chef Hat *Chimera Skull *Chinese Dragon Mask *Chinese New Year Boy's Hat *Christmas Tree Head *Clank Head *Cleaning Lady Bandana *Clu Helmet *Cog Princess Hat *Colossus II Head *Colossus III Head *Console Kitty Headpiece *Cordlass Headpiece *Cork Hat *Count Sackula Hair *Cowboy Hat *Crash Helmet *Crocodile Mask *Crown *Cubist Headpiece *Cupcake Hat *Cute Lion Ears *DJ Rewind Hat *Dalmatian Hat *Daredevil's Horns *Davy Jones Head *Daxter Helmet and Ears *Dean Mask *Dinosaur Mask *Dr. Eggman Goggles *Dragon Knight Helmet *Druid Cowl *Elizabeth Swan Hat *Elizabeth Hat *Emperor Zurg Horns *Ezio Auditore Cowl and Collar *Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Revelations Hood *Fake Bald Head *Feisar Helmet *Fez *Flameclaw Head *Flaskboy Headpiece 1 *Flaskboy Headpiece 2 *Flaskboy Headpiece 3 *Flaskboy Headpiece 4 *Fly Mask *Flyboy Hat *Frog Mask *Frozone Super Suit Head *Fur Hat *Genghis Khan Hat *Geometry Boy Hat *Ghost Rider's Mask *Globetrotter Hat *Goldfish Bowl Headpiece *Golfer Hat *Gorilla Mask *Green Goblin's Ears *Green Goggles *Groundhog Hat *Gurlukovich Soldier Helmet and Mask *Halloween Mask *Hamm Head *Hammerstein Helmet *Hazmat Trooper Helmet *Head Dress *Helghast Helmet *Henrik Headband *Hula Flower *Human Torch's Head *Icelion Head *Ico Hat *Iron Man's Helmet *Jessie Hat *Johnny Alpha Helmet *Judge Dredd Helmet *Kabuki Hair *Kai Hat & Hair *Knuckles Headress *Leprechaun's Hat *Lion Mask *LittleBigPlanet Cap *LocoRoco Black Hair *LocoRoco Blue Hair *LocoRoco Pink Hair *LocoRoco Red Hair *LocoRoco Yellow Hair *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Ears *Magneto's Helmet *Mandrill Mask *Maria Hat *Mariachi Hat *Marmalade Head *Master Sin Hat *Medusa Hat *Meryl Hat & Hair *Metulmutt Head *Minotaur Mask *Monkey King Crown *MotorStorm Helmet *Mr Moon Mask *Mrs Sun Headpiece *Munch Head *Musketeer Hat *Nariko Wig *Native American Head Dress *Ninja Scarf *Nite Owl Mask *No Ghosts Head *Nursie Hat & Hair *Origami Pajarita *Panda Hat *Patapon Head *Peace Day Helmet *Peacock Feathers *Pearl Girl Headpiece *Perseids Helmet *Persian Head *Pink Hair with Feathers Wig *Pipo Helmet *Piranha Helmet *Pirate Hat *Planet Deely-Boppers *Poodle Hair *Quina Hat & Hair *Raiden Hair and Helmet *Ratchet Hat & Ears *Red Horns *Rex Head *Ringmaster Top Hat *Robot Box Helmet *Rogue Trooper Helm *Roman Helmet *Rorschach Hat *Sack Sparrow Hair *Sack-Eating Plant Mask *Sack-in-a-Clock Hat *Sackbulb Headpiece *Sacktue of Liberty Crown *Santa Hat *Screaming Mantis Helmet *Sekhmet Mask *Shark Mask *Siamese Head *Sketch Hat *Skier Hat & Goggles *Slimer Hat *Sly Cooper Hat *Soldiers Helmet *Sombrero Hat *Sonic the Hedgehog Headdress *Space Helmet *Sphynx Head *Spider-Man's Mask *St.Bernard Head *Stay Puft Sailors Cap *Steam Sack Helmet *Stinky Pete Hat *Stranger Hat *Straw Hat *Sunflowers Headpiece *Surreal Frame *Tag's Racing Helmet *Tails Headdress *Thanksgiving Turkey *The Great Gonzo Mask *Thing's Head *Thor Helmet *Thor's Helmet *Tigershark Head *Tinfoil Hat *Top Hat *Toro Mask *Triakis Helmet *Trixie Helmet *Turban *Tyler Hat & Goggles *Valkyrie Helmet and Braids *Venom's Head *Vincent Hat *Viola Hat *Vulture Mask *Wedding Veil *Werehog Headdress *Werewolf Head *White Knight Helmet *Wind-Up Hat *Winter Hat *Wolverine's Mask *Wooden Knight Helmet *Wooden Wig *Woody Hat *Yellow Builder Cap *Zebra Head *Zombie Brain Eyes *Button Eyes *Cartoon Eyes *Cats Eyes *Cyclops Eye *Dizzy Eyes *Evil Eyes *Grumpy Eyes *Happy Eyes *Long Lash Eyes *Stitched Button Eyes *Stitch Eyes *Tired Eyes *White Neon Eyes *Zombie Eyes *Fake eye lashes Glasses *Buzz! Glasses *Googly Eye Glasses *Gold Monocle *Mirror Sunglasses *Pink Fashion Sunglasses *Pink Star Sunglasses *Pirate Eye Patch *Round Glasses *Shutter Shades *Tag's Eyes Hair *Afro Wig *Big Quiff Wig *Blond Hair Wig *Bouffant Hairdo Wig *Buzz! Hair *Grey Side Parting Wig *Hero Hair *Lion's Mane *Long Bunches Wig *Pigtails Hair Wig *Pink Scarf *Ponytail Hair Wig *Red Wig *Señorita Wig *Jak Hair and Ears Mustache *Beard *Comb Mustache *Fancy Mustache *Funny Face Glasses *Helgast Gasmask *Kratos Beard *Lion Nose *Long Mustache *Mustache *Pink Cat Nose *Ringmaster Mustache Mouth *Braces *Rotten Teeth *Scary Fangs *Sackula Fangs *Straw *White Teeth *Red Rose *Four-Leaf Clover *Canine Teeth/Eyeteeth Body Feet *Cowboy Boots *FlipFlops *Grey Trainers *Wellington Boots *Booger Boots *Taco Boots Legs *Chimera Trousers *Elizabethan Shorts *Jeans With Belt *Pirate Pants *Red Boxers *Red Stripe Pants *PVC Pants *Baggy Silk Pants *American Trousers *Sackula Trousers *Bride of Sackula Trousers *Ringmaster Trousers *Tracksuit Bottoms *Werewolf Trousers *Zombie Trousers Hands *Chicken Wings *Barbossa Hands *Boudica Spear *TV remote *Sackboy Doll *Fairy Star Wand *Frying Pan *Leather Gloves *Medusa Hands *Pirate Hook *Wooden Sword *Sock Puppet *Chimera Gloves *Minotaur Wrist Guards Neck *Bat Wings *Blades of Chaos *Bumblebee Wings *Buzz! Tie *Bowtie *Collar & Tie *Cowboy Bandana *Dollar Chain *Hero Cape *Pink Fairy Wings *Roman Cape *White Ruff Torso *Black and Pink Dress *Black Tuxedo *Count Sackula Torso *Dungarees Bottom *Dungaree Dress *Dungarees Top *Elizabethan Doublet *Elizabethan Dress *Fairy Dress *Fringed Dress *Launch Day T-Shirt *Meryl Vest *Paperboy *Polka-Dot Black Dress *Red Poncho *Red Stripe Swimsuit *Roman Armor *Scale Swimsuit *Solid Snake Vest *White Wedding Dress *King Kong Torso *Yellowhead *Long Grey Coat *Pirate Waistcoat *Sherwani *Tracksuit Top *Werewolf Torso *Zombie Torso *Chimera Armor Waist *Bunny Tail *Chicken Tail *Console Kitty Tail *Daxter Tail *Devil Tail *Dinosaur Tail *Life Ring *Lion Tail *Mermaid Tail *Monkey Tail *Werewolf Tail *Zebra Tail Glitches *Neon Skeleton: Electrocute yourself and pause the game. If your face glows, turn off the controller, and then turn it back on when prompted then save your costume.(This glitch can't be used on the most recent software update) Although even after the most recent software update the Neon Skeleton can be obtained by going into edit mode electrocuting a block of material pausing (up on directional pad) falling onto the block and when your face glows quickly unpausing and rewinding (left on directional pad) all before you respawn. (May take some time) *Black Pop-It: This is more like an easter egg, but if you change your controller's port to 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, then 1 and 2, you will have a black popit. Strangely, in the tutorial video in Introduction, black can be seen as a selectable color in the Customize Sack person menu. Player Color LittleBigPlanet Pale Blue & Purple Pale blue menus, purple InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a bright and dark bluish color. Green & Blue Green menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a greenish color. Red & Green Red menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a dark reddish color. Orange & Green Orange menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an orange-reddish color. Aqua & Blue Aqua menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an aqua blue color. Pink & Yellow Pink menus, yellow InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a pink color. My Costumes Functions *Reset Costume - Reset sackboy to normal. *Random Costume - Pick a random costume from your collection. *Save Costume - Saves costume so you can use it again without all the fuss of putting it back together later on *Wash Costume - Clears your Sack person of all stickers and decorations. Also washes away ashes and paint that stick on the clothes. : Secret Items Hidden Costumes The following costumes are not theme costumes like the ones listed above, and as such, they are not freely available to the player at the beginning of a level. Instead these costumes are obtained either as prizes for completing a multiplayer challenge, or as prizes for either completing, acing, or collecting 100% prize bubbles from a level. For almost every costume, the parts that make it up are available in different levels from each other. Robot *'Head:' Robot Box Helmet (Acing The Frozen Tundra) *'Legs:' Robot Trousers (The Collector's Lair) *'Torso:' Box Robot Body (The Bunker) Builder *'Head:' Yellow Builder Cap (x2 challenge in the Construction Site) *'Legs:' Jeans With A Belt Bunny *'Material:' Bunny (x2 challenge in The Darkness) *'Head:' Bunny Ears (First Steps) *'Waist:' Bunny Tail (Skate to Victory) Chicken *'Head:' Chicken Beak (The Dancer's Court) *'Hands:' Chicken Wings (Great Magician's Palace) *'Waist:' Chicken Tail (Elephant Temple) Cowboy *'Head:' Cowboy Hat (The Serpent Shrine) *'Hands:' Leather Gloves (Boom Town) *'Feet:' Cowboy Boots (Boom Town) *'Legs:' Jeans With a Belt (Acing The Mines) *'Neck:' Cowboy Bandana (Acing The Mines) Devil Sackboy *'Material:' Red Devil (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Red Horns (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *'Waist:' Devil Tail (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *Eyes: Neon Eyes (Frozen Tundra) Full Dinosaur Costume *'Head:' Dinosaur Mask (Acing Construction Site) *'Waist:' Dinosaur Tail (Acing Lowrider) Angelica Fairy *'Material:' Pink Dot (The Darkness) *'Hair:' Pink Hair with Feathers Wig (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Hands:' Fairy Star Wand (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Neck:' Pink Fairy Wings (The Darkness) *'Torso:' Fairy Dress (The Wedding Reception) Farmer Sackboy *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Legs:' Dungarees Bottom (The Mines) *'Torso:' Dungarees Top (Construction Site) Farmer Sackgirl *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Torso:' Dungaree Dress (Endurance Dojo) Gloria *'Glasses:' Pink Fashion Sunglasses (The Savannah) *'Hair:' Pink Scarf (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Polk-a-Dot Black Dress (Default item) Greaser *'Hair:' Big Quiff Wig (Lowrider) *'Legs:' American Trousers (Lowrider) *'Feet:' American Jacket (Lowrider) Chop Chop Japanese Festival *'Head:' Japanese Festival Headband (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Feet:' Flip Flops (Sensei's Lost Castle) *'Torso:' Japanese Festival Robe (Endurance Dojo) Mermaid *'Head:' Long Bunches wig *'Torso:' Scale Swimsuit (The Collector's Lair) *'Tail': Mermaid Tail Neon Sackboy *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (Ace The Bunker) Neon Sackgirl *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (The Bunker) *'Torso:' Blue Neon Dress (The Collector's Lair) Arr! Pirate *'Material:' Patchy Eye (Boom Town) *'Glasses:' Pirate Eye Patch (First Steps) *'Head:' Pirate Hat (Ace Skate to Victory) *'Legs:' Pirate Shorts (Get a Grip) *'Hands:' Pirate Hook (First Steps) *'Torso:' Pirate Waistcoat (Get a Grip) Ringmaster *'Glasses:' Gold Monocle (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Head:' Ringmaster Top Hat (Ace The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Mustache:' Ringmaster Mustache (Burning Forest) *'Legs:' Ringmaster Trousers (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Ringmaster Jacket (Swinging Safari) Caesar Roman Soldier *'Head:' Roman Helmet (Skulldozer) *'Hands:' Wooden Sword (The Wedding Reception) *'Neck:' Red Roman Cape (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Roman Armor (The Darkness) Sackagawea *'Hair:' Pigtails Hair Wig *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Fringed Dress (Boom Town) Yukiko School Girl *'Hair:' Blonde Hair Wig (Construction Site) *'Torso:' School Girl Dress (Lowrider) Sky *'Material:' Red Flash (Construction Site) *'Hair:' Pigtails Wig *'Torso:' Black and Pink Dress (Burning Forest) Super Hero *'Head:' Cannonball Helmet (Lowrider) *'Neck:' Hero Cape (Lowrider) *'Body: '''American Jacket (Lowrider) *'Pants:' American Trousers (Lowrider) Swimmer Sackboy *'Head:' Green Goggles *'Legs:' Red Stripe Pants *'Torso:' Red Stripe Swimsuit *'Waist:' Life Ring Yellow Head *'Torso:' Yellow Head ( Acing The Collector) Downloadable Costumes 'LittleBigPlanet' *Chimera *Gurlukovich Soldier *Snake *Raiden *Screaming Mantis *Meryl Silverburgh *Jack Sparrow *Cole Magrath Hero *Cole Magrath Infamous *Frog *Shark *Penguin *Sack-in-the-Box (TV) *Sack-Eating Plant *Monkey King *Kabuki Actor *Kratos *Nariko *Norse Mythology *Egyptian Mythology *Space Suit *Week One T-Shirt * Birthday Cake * Buzz! Costume * LocoRoco * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Werehog * Dr. Eggman * Iron Man * The Thing * Daredevil * Mystique * Dr. Octopus * Spider-Man * Elektra * Thor * Ghost Rider * Human Torch * Captain America * Wolverine * Invisible Woman * Venom * Rogue * Hippo * Turtle * Peacock * Fly 'LittleBigPlanet 2''' *Crocodile *Vulture *Cobra *Mandrill *Muppets - The Great Gonzo *Toy Story - Alien *Jak & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Sephiroth *Cloud *Tifa *Aerith *Vincent *Kermit *Animal *Nathan Drake *Birthday Cake Costume *Stranger Costume *Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Revelations *Journey Costume *Escape Plan Costume *Sack in Black Costume *Gentle Rosenberg Costume *Scrad Costume *Boris Costume